In an interaction between two computing devices, a user may enter a service provider system location with a user computing device, such as a mobile phone. A processing system may receive a request from a service computing device at the service provider system location for data associated with user computing devices associated with users currently at the location. A risk exists that illegitimate devices may acquire information relating to the service computing device (such as the IP address, device identifier, or username and password of the service computing device) and obtain access to data of users at the location.